Andrew Rannells
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = New York City, New York, United States | education = Creighton Preparatory School | alma_mater = Marymount Manhattan College | occupation = Actor, voice actor, singer | years_active = 1995–present | known_for = Elder Price, The Book of Mormon, Whizzer Brown Falsettos, James Pokémon Live! | television = The New Normal Girls | awards = Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album The Book of Mormon}} Andrew Scott Rannells (born August 23, 1978) is an American actor, voice actor, and singer. Rannells was nominated for the Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical for his performance as Elder Price in the 2011 Broadway musical The Book of Mormon. As a featured soloist on the musical's original Broadway cast recording, he won the 2012 Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album. He received his second Tony nomination in 2017 for his performance as Whizzer in the 2016 Broadway revival of Falsettos. Other Broadway credits include Hairspray, Hamilton, ''Hedwig and the Angry Inch'', Jersey Boys, and The Boys in the Band. Early life Rannells was born in Omaha, Nebraska, to Charlotte and Ronald Rannells. He is the fourth of five siblings, with three sisters and an older brother. His ancestry is Polish and Irish.https://mobile.twitter.com/AndrewRannells/status/81386126954344448 Rannells attended Our Lady of Lourdes grade school and then Creighton Preparatory School, an all-boys Roman Catholic school in Omaha. His family lived in the Hanscom Park neighborhood in Omaha. As a child, he took classes at the Emmy Gifford Children's Theater and performed at the Omaha Community Playhouse and the Firehouse Dinner Theatre and the Dundee Dinner Theatre. Rannells was 11 when he did his first play. He did community theater with fellow Omahan and Creighton Prep alumnus Conor Oberst. He did voice-over work and commercials, including a 1996 Grease spoof with Amy Adams. Rannells moved to New York City in 1997 after high school, studying theater at Marymount Manhattan College for two years before he started auditioning full-time and was landing roles. Career For about three years, from 2001–04, he worked with 4Kids Entertainment, a New York City animation production company, where his Omaha voice-over work served him well. He also directed a small number of video games, "Kirby" and "Sonic the Hedgehog." As a voice actor, Rannells appeared in several 4Kids and DiC television programs and video games, such as Yu-Gi-Oh! Before winning his first Broadway role, Rannells had parts in a number of regional theater productions, including Hedwig and the Angry Inch, Miss Saigon, and Thoroughly Modern Millie. For his turn as Hedwig at the Zachary Scott Theater Center in Austin, Texas in 2002, he was nominated for and won for best actor in a musical at the B. Iden Payne Awards in September 2002, which honor outstanding achievements in Austin theater. In 2006, he won the role of Link Larkin in the Broadway production of Hairspray. This was his first Broadway show, what he considers his big break. Rannells followed this with some regional performances. Rannells played Bob Gaudio in the First National Tour of Jersey Boys. His last performance with the tour was on December 6, 2008, in Toronto. In January 2009, he reprised the role of Gaudio in the musical's Broadway production. Rannells originated the role of Elder Price in The Book of Mormon, a musical written by South Park creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone and Avenue Q composer Robert Lopez. For his performance, he was nominated for the Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical. He won the Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album for his performance in the musical's Original Broadway Cast Recording. His last performance was June 10, 2012. Rannells played a stripper in the 2012 film Bachelorette and played a lead character, Bryan Collins, in the 2012-13 television series The New Normal. Rannells played the recurring role of Elijah on the HBO television series Girls. Rannells temporarily replaced Jonathan Groff in the role of King George III in Hamilton on Broadway from October 27 to November 29, 2015, while Groff fulfilled pre-arranged filming commitments. Rannells played the role of "Whizzer Brown" in the Broadway revival of Falsettos directed by James Lapine. He was joined by Christian Borle and Stephanie J. Block who played Marvin and Trina, respectively.Paulson, Michael. "‘Falsettos’ Revival Casts Its Leads: Christian Borle, Andrew Rannells and Stephanie J. Block" The New York Times, March 31, 2016. The musical ran from October 27, 2016 (with previews beginning September 29) to January 8, 2017.Gans, Andrew. "Marvin’s Back with Whizzer, as 'Falsettos' Revival Begins" Playbill, September 29, 2016Hetrick, Adam. "13 Shows Close as Broadway Gears Up for a Packed Spring", Playbill.com, December 29, 2016. Personal life Rannells is openly gay. Rannells has said he knew he was gay since high school. He came out to his family when he was 18, but by then they had already figured it out. He also came out to his theater friends but not at his all-boys Catholic school. He lives in New York City after temporarily relocating to Los Angeles to film The New Normal. Filmography Film Television Video games Theatre Awards and nominations See also * LGBT culture in New York City References External links * * *Andrew Rannells at Voice Chasers Category:1978 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Omaha, Nebraska Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Gay actors Category:Grammy Award winners Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT people from Nebraska Category:LGBT Roman Catholics Category:LGBT singers Category:Living people Category:Marymount Manhattan College alumni